magic chronicles
by ShannenCalow
Summary: ifrit is a boy who escapes from an evil man who tries to kill him.  ifrit finds himself in the year 3499.  this is an adapt from magickers chronicles but with many adjustments.


Created by Shannen Calow 26/3/10

Magic chronicles: Blood of the devil

My name is Shadow ifrit and this story will make you cry with sadness and happiness.

once in a time where the possibilities of evil magic and sorcery were just a myth people lived in peace but that all changed in the year 1922 a man in a black hooded cloak came to a town somewhere in France then bad things started happening, pure evil and it came as soon as that evil man came to town, but i only survived that magic attack because i had cast a time and protection spell to evade his attack i was hurled through time, brought to another time in the future i was afraid he would find me if i,d used a protection and teleport spell.

When i had escaped i picked myself and started to walk from what appeared to be an ally when i exited the ally i saw big

wooden buildings as well as people staring at me probably because i was wearing.

Later that day i was still wondering the streets until i came to a door all of a sudden the door opened and there was a lady with a surprised look on her face then she told me to come in so i did what she told me to do and found myself in a house i asked her what year it was and she told me that the year was 3499 and everything looked destroyed.

The lady then disappeared into the kitchen i was in the guest room she was making food for me then she came back in with a hot bowl of soup she then went back into the kitchen .

Later that day the lady showed me to a special guest it was her daughter and her name was Celeste braveheart she was about the same age as i was and she could do magic like me.

The lady said her name was Tifa braveheart now i know my full was Shadow Ifrit Braveheart and they knew i had come from the past because Tifa was a psychic so she could tell the future and the past and that was very rare in my blood line and she knew i was a fire mage so most of the time if i dealt damage it would be fire.

Tifa asked me to cast a magic attack on a monster she magicly produced so i did, i used a magic fire spell that could only be used by higher level mages and the damage was devastating.

Tifa was amazed then she told me i had a purpose that i was to destroy the man that caused all this evil the person with the blood of the devil i was surprised when i heard that i mean the only man with the blood of the devil was the man who attacked my village and doomed this world to damnation but where i am was some kind of underground freedom fighters city and i was at the central core.

I decided to go to bed that night i dreamt of the terrors that man brought to my village i was lucky to have escaped with my life but in that time people lost their lives because of him and i didn't deserve to live like this.

The next day, Celeste told me i needed learn more spells if i was to defeat, the devil man , as they called him, but that just made me more afraid Tifa told me not to be scared that i was not alone that to defeat him i needed to come out of the darkness of the past the darkness that divides us from past, present and future and then she told that the darkness i live in was the darkness of failure because i let down those that i loved.

In the hours that came me and Celeste were to practice the spells i need to kill the devil man, to send his evil soul to the depths of hell from where he had come from and for that i needed a summoning spell so powerful that i could almost kill me.

When i told Tifa about the i needed she gasp and told me that kind of spell would kill me then i told her and Celeste i knew it will kill me but that's a risk i,ll have to take.

Later that day i told Celeste that when i was in 1922 i was called a freak because of what i could do the people tried to exile me but the king chose not to because his daughter loved magic and the king wanted his daughter to be happy but when that man of evil came he brain-washed the king and the princess and got me exiled and when i tried to reverse the spell the devil man attacked me and said that i was the greatest mage but not any more then when he was about to do a magic attack i used a protection and teleport spell and that,s how i ended up here in this time.

When it was night i took the spell book they had, packed up and was about to go when i heard footsteps two pairs to be sure it was Tifa and Celeste, Celeste asked me where i was going but Tifa answered that for me and told me that if i was to go i was to take Celeste with me she could be a great reliance and Tifa was right she said but before you go to the place to where i have to go i have to go and get three stones one light, one spirit and one darkness then before we left Tifa told me the location to where the devil man was then she gave me a map to his castle and a stone she said that with this stone i could communicate with her then she told us not to go there until we got the three stones.

Later that night me and Celeste left for the first temple the Temple Of Light as it was called but before we got any farther we were ambushed to kill these nuclear radiated porcupines we had to use what we had learned it was my turn first and i used one of my most powerful magic attacks which obliterated two of them Celeste went next and she killed the last one as we leaving one more came out and fired it,s spike,s at us and, unfortunately got Celeste i used one of my incineration attacks and i instantly destroyed it.

Later that day as we were walking along the path we saw a travailing hospital, or so we thought, so we went inside.

Inside we saw a doctor and he told us to sit down so we did i told the doctor that Celeste was hit by a nuclear radiated porcupine spike and that she was dying of radiation poisoning.

The doctor told me to go this treatment is going to take hours so i went out to a village that i heard was nearby so i went there.

The first thing i saw was a blacksmith making swords, well i needed a sword because magic on it,s own is useless so i went and bought one then i went back to the travailing doctor but before i even got to the door i heard screaming so i ran through the door and that doctor had Celeste tied on a sacrificial altar so i got the sword i had bought in the village and cut him in half i went to Celeste and cut her free then i heard her shout LOOK OUT i turned around and half of the doctor was still alive the other half dead as dead can be.

To defeat this undead doctor i had to bind the power of fire to my sword so i started binding the two together it only took two seconds then i was ready to attack i did a vertical slash and that had no effect so i did a special attack didn,t know i had THE FIRE CROSS and that killed him this time for good but as he fell his knife stabbed Celeste in the side she fell and i caught her the wound was bad i tried to heal her but it only healed her radiation poisoning the wound was still there so i tried to think where was the only i could find to heal Celeste,s wound then it popped in my head: The Lake Of Life it was a five day trip but i think i can make it.

To stop the bleeding i used a healing spell that would suppress the bleeding it would last only seven days but that,s all the time i need.

The last two days the wound was getting worse slowly, of course but she was getting worse.

We made it but it was in seven days so the suppressant had worn of hours ago i walked in the lake while holding Celeste.

I knelt down to submerge her body in the lake but nothing and she was going out fast so i tried again but noting happened Celeste was out i checked her pulse it was slowly fading and there was nothing i could do so i did the best thing that can do i let her body drift in the lake i knelt down even lower and said quietly: I failed you Celeste i,m sorry, then i left i heard her voice say: no you never failed me and i,ll never leave you not as long as you remember the things you did with me in your memories now go and do what you have to do, in a ghostly manner and i thought she was alive but she wasn,t and her body wasn,t in the lake no it had gone underwater and so i left.

I used the stone that Tifa gave me and told her that Celeste had died i heard Tifa crying then i told her that i let Celeste,s body drift in the Lake Of Life Tifa told me that,s the best thing to do.

I left for the Temple Of Light on the way there i came upon a small town called Kendo way town which was right in front of the Kendo pathway and that is the pathway i need to take to get to the Temple Of Light so i knocked on the gate but no answer so i looked through the keyhole and it was like a ghost town no signs of life anywhere i tried pushing on the door and it opened by the looks of it the doors lock had been busted to open the door and i was right it was a ghost town so i went in and looked everywhere and each time it was the same nothing it,s like the town and all it,s people were just obliterated so i headed for the exit but before i could even get close four horseman popped out of nowhere and said ye shall not leave and i replied but my sword says different, and killed all four in one attack.

So i went out of the exit and entered Kendo pathway, the mountains looked steep and dangerous but i knew no danger so i trekked up through the valley and was about to exit but i was attacked by an evil opposite of myself so i attacked it i got hurt even though it didn,t attack me so we started fighting and then i got an idea.

I pried the sword from the doppleganger and used it against him and the doppleganger died but at a price i got a wound in my side and that would need healing but i only had suppressant magic but luckily when i was at the Lake Of Life i took some of it,s water and so used it on myself and the wound healed instantly and then i wondered why it didn,t work on Celeste when she was dying.

Later that day i pitched a tent and went outside and reminiscence about what happened to Celeste and why i couldn,t heal her and then it came into my head i couldn,t heal her because her body was too badly damaged so it was useless to try and heal her.

Later that day i thought when i get back i,ll build a shrine dedicated to Celeste then her memory will never be forgotten not by me and not by the underground towns people.

As it was getting to night time i went in the tent and went to sleep.

The next day i woke up and went outside and made myself some breakfast a big ham sandwich after i ate my breakfast i put the tent back in my bag and left for the Temple Of Light.

I arrived at the Temple Of Light and entered it but as i entered the door slammed shut behind me and i was trapped in this god forsaken place but not for long as to get out of this place i needed to rid this place of the evil that was in here and therefore giving me a guaranteed escape then when i thought of that i heard an evil laughter in the base of the temple then i heard come and get me if you can get to me.

So i went up the stairs and entered the first room it had ten monsters in there and they weren,t looking to be friends so igot my fire sword ready and waiting then they attacked and i killed four of them the rest of them ran away.

As i ventured deeper into the temple i realized i might die in here but that didn,t stop me no that fuelled the burning fire inside me and that made the evil spirit angrier.

I reached the boss room and in there was a solder of darkness i prepared my sword and ran at him but he sent me flying back into a wall and injuring me but it was not over i ran to him and used a magic melee attack so powerful that the temple shook when the after blast hit and thus killing him.

As he died the stone of light fel from his body i caught it but when i did the stone went inside me giving the power of light and that made me more powerful and i could feel the power of light coursing through my veins, through my entire body then BOOM a blast of light came out of my hands and then i left but before i entered the Kendo pathway used my new found power and destroyed the evil spirit that was exiting the destroyed temple.

That night i laid in my tent thinking of Celeste and it was making me sadder but then i thought that if i gave up now or that would break the promise i made to Celeste just before she died and that just made me more angrier.

The next day i left for a town nearby to get food, materials and some new spells, some really powerful spells, so i could kill the next temple boss and that would be a fact so when i was finished shopping i was going to leave for the next temple The Temple Of The Spirits but it was night and i was tired so i pitched up the tent and went to sleep.

The next day i took down and put it back in the bag and left for the Temple Of The Spirits and that would take about 3 days as i would have to walk through valleys and canyons and that could be dangerous but i wasn,t worried in fact i was more determined then when i was in the first temple and so that was the thing that made me more powerful then the devil man but that didn,t mean i was ready to confront him no i was far from that but i could feel the power coursing though my body even more and i could feel it was trying to burst free but i knew that it would reach it,s true potential and that potential was to destroy the devil man.

As the day drew to a close i decided to study on the spells in the spell book that Tifa gave and boy how many spells were in that book it would make your head ache.

The next day after all that studying i was ready to take on the next temple but first i wanted to try one of the spells i learned i tried it on a target so i did i tried on a bush and it instantly burned away and i knew that was a powerful move and that it would destroy the devil man and give me the Crystal that i so desperately need the to take me back home but then i realized that the girl i loved is gone, gone forever and that i will not be able to see her again ever and that made me cry but now was not the time to start crying because she will not come back alive if i just sit here and cry but i can,t stop thinking about her because i was full of guilt that i failed the girl i loved.

Later while still thinking of how to get to the second temple i was still lost in thought then it came to me the only way to the spirit temple was through the valley of the dead and that was a dangerous decision but it is the only way there and it was a long and dangerous route but i had to take it.

That night while i was in my tent i heard something outside so i went out of the tent with my sword went round the corner and what i saw was a wolf, a lonely wolf, and it looked hungry, thirsty and cold so i gave it some food, water and a warm place to sleep then i decided to adopt the lone wolf called it frost.

The next day i packed up everything took off with frost following close behind then we were ambushed by goblins so i grabbed my sword and we prepared to battle i stroke first dealing devastating damage and killed one next it was frost,s turn he bit the head of one of them crushing it skull and killing it the other goblin ran off and in doing so gave us a victory.

Later that day i went to the valley of the dead the most dangerous pathway for 2549 years and i was about to enter the dragon's den but i had no fear no fear at all.

While in the pathway i came across a rather unusual object, a box, a black box to all who saw it a cursed box but that was just the beginning the curse would give an eternal life to see others die all around you but on the other hand you would be called a wise man and although you will age you will not die but in some way i needed it to get in the Temple Of The Spirit it was getting dark and i needed to get ready for the next day but before i did i got a red silk sheet and wrapped it around the black box to counter the curse and it worked.

The next day i was in a local pub with frost drinking some magic spirit potions to keep my magic powers strong and powerful but i took a few for the trip to the temple of the spirit and i will need to keep my physical strength up so i took some food as well then we left but frost and i couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following us and i was right a ninja assassin was following us as soon as we saw her instead of running away she stood her ground i thought that was strange but then she came forward slowly, took her mask off and said "the reason i won't run away is because i want to be friends with you" and i replied with a nod and then asked for her name she told me her name was Shiva and that she was a rogue ninja assassin but she was tired of being alone all the time so she followed us for the days after i left the lake of life.

That night Me, Shiva and frost was camping under the great oak tree, the protector of this forest, and he was a good friend of mine because when i was a child i was being chased by a few thugs i hid under the great oak and with his powers blasted the thugs back to the city from where they had chased me from and that now the great oak was my friend now and in the world.

The next day i woke up and Shiva had made me and frost some breakfast so i started eating it and it was wonderful i knew what it was bacon from a kakire deer and phoenix eggs both had magical properties giving the eater physical and mental strength the phoenix eggs give powerful fire spells and the kakire deer wind spells and speed.

Later that day me, frost and Shiva arrived at the temple of the spirit we entered the temple the first thing that happened was an eerie laughter echoed through the temple and it scared us all but this was not a time to be scared this was a time to face our fears, to be brave, to get up close to death, make it personal and take over his job because there one thing that has been in my mind for a long,long time and that thing is I AM A FIRE SPIRIT , DESTROYER OF THOSE WHO DARE TO STAND IN MY WAYAND CONTROLLER OF ALL WHO HAVE A BLAZING SPIRIT WITHIN.

That night while Shiva and Frost were sleeping in the temple i went outside and had a breath of fresh air and thought it's a bit quiet but i thought too soon two shadow wolves appeared from the graveyard and they was bad news if i got scratched i would get infected with a shadow virus and if they got in the temple they could kill Shiva and Frost but that wasn't going to happen no so i shouted COME AND GET ME YOU SONS OF SATAN COME AND MEET YOUR DEATHS and they started coming towards me so i got my enchanted sword out and started to chant a spell on the sword in the language of firega the god of fire then in an instant a fire spirit bonded with my sword and my spirit and gave me the power of fire so i was half fire spirit and half human so i got my sword and prepared myself for a battle that would surely kill me but that didn't matter all that matter was protecting Shiva and Frost so i did a most devastating attack and it killed them both as i went inside i felt a pain in my right arm so i pulled my sleeve up and there it was a shadow wolf cut i knew that it would alter my d.n.a making more powerful so powerful that it would kill me in the years to come but there was a cure i had to get a black viper herb to suppress the power rages but that was way back in underground city so i looked in my bag and there was no black viper herb in my bag so i was going to die by a magic overload but that wasn't going to stop me.

I walked slowly back in the temple but then i fell to ground which woke Shiva and Frost they came to my aid they turned me over and i told Shiva to take a look at my right arm so she pulled my right sleeve up there it was the slash mark on my arm Shiva luckily had a black viper herb so she made it into a potion and so i drank it and it worked the virus would be gone in three days time so i was saved from a fate worse then death so i went to sleep.

The next day me, Shiva and frost got up and started to explored the temple and then we found the first room and it was huge so we started solving the puzzle it was hard but we did it in no time.

As we advanced to the next room and we were teleported to the boss room and there he was death but then he turned the lights off it was dark and Shiva and frost couldn't see but i could so i told them to get back into a corner and so i took him on and it was going to an intense battle so i got the sword of the heavens and started to clash blades with death i had magic but he had power so i did an attack that killed him thus making what was in my mind true i went to where death turned the lights off and back on then i told Shiva and frost to come out of the corner so they did but before we left i had to get a stone of the dead and then we ran out of the temple and went for the last one the temple of darkness now when i was just about ten i heard stories about that temple that Satan, the king of hell, resides in that temple but them stories won't stop me now so me, Shiva and Frost left the temple of the spirit but death had other ideas his deathly hand grabbed all three of us and was about to kill us but then i grabbed my sword and summoned feara the goddess of fire i then used her to destroy death and in moments death was obliterated me and Shiva escaped unharmed but Frost had half his soul taken so he wasn't the wolf i use to know so we left (me, Shiva and Frost) for the graveyard of the damned for that is were our next destination is but we couldn't go any further for it was getting dark and we all needed to sleep so we went into the forest and pitched our tents then we went to sleep.

The next day we left for the valley of the dead, i knew that it was haunted by ghosts of solders, men and kings things from the past, for beyond that valley was the graveyard and in that graveyard was the last temple and the last stone the stone of darkness.

So we entered the valley of the dead and then i shouted ghost attack because a ghost was about to get me but before it could Shiva used a spirit dagger to kill it then it was dead so we ventured deeper into the valley a few hours into the valley we saw the exit and ran to it but as we ran a ghost got the last of Frost's spirit and killed him i turned around saw Frost, my wolf, dead on the ground i stopped and knelt on the ground then started to cry then my mind was filled with anger so i got my sword out and went after them fighting ghosts while i was blinded with rage and killed them all.

I knelt down beside Frost's body Shiva came up behind and told me that it would have been no use he would've died anyway from soul exhaustion.

So later after we left the valley of the dead we buried Frost with a headstone and on the headstone it said her lies Frost a good friend and ally your in a better place.

We left for the graveyard and it was going to be a two day trip so me and Shiva went to a local shop for some supplies then after that we left.

It was getting night so me and Shiva pitched a tent then went to sleep.

The next day we packed up everything and left for the temple of darkness but before we did i went to Frost's grave and planted some flowers and then i put a eternal growth spell on the flowers to make sure that they didn't die for the years to came then we left.

We arrived at the graveyard and it was a maze of headstone's so we entered it and solved it within minutes and got to the temple of darkness door but it was shut and locked but then i noticed a cubed hole in the door so i got the cursed black box and put it in the cube slot and success it was a fit then the door opened then we entered the temple.

As we entered the i felt a chilled to the bone hand touch my shoulder then everything around me including Shiva stopped in other words time had stopped so i turned around there she was Celeste in ghost form with a frightened look on her face then she told me to not go in there that if i do i would die from shadow poisoning but just as she said that time jump started and Celeste had gone and Shiva was moving again.

The one thing that went through my mind when me and Shiva were walking through the temple of darkness was what happened when time had stopped but now was not the time to worry about something because i had other things on my mind like how are we going to get to the last boss and how were we going to get to that door high up because there were no stairs leading up to it then it hit me the solution was to have the power of flight and we both had that so we used that power to get up there and then we opened the door but when we entered the floor disappeared and we fell to the boss room and there he was Satan the king of hell and he challenged us to a fight so we accepted it and the battle begun.

I got my sword out also Shiva got her spirit sword out and we both prepared for battle.

I attacked first taking 30% of his life then Shiva attacked taking 50% of his life leaving 20% of his life left so we both did a team attack killing him and ending his era of being king in hell.

We had the last stone and so we left for the manor of hell and to get there we had to use the seal of hell to get there.

I drew the seal hell on the ground said the chant and spell to activate it after i did that i went in first then Shiva went in we both were teleported to the manor of hell and as i entered the three stones merged together creating the stone of the elements.

As we ventured deeper into the house we both felt evil in this place then we split up to cover more of the house but that was a bad idea from the moment we split to cover more of the house because as i ventured deeper into the house i saw him then the room i was in melted to reveal his throne room and then he came closer showing me that his mouth was sewn shut so he couldn't talk to me or say anything threatening so to give him something to worry about i had combined the stone of the elements with my sword to create the sword of elements and then i prepared to battle first it was his go to attack but he just let me attack and i used an attack that he thought i wasn't going to use the attack that i learned in underground city the summoning spell that would kill me, so i summoned a black dragon and this one was a soul eater and it took his life down to 10% then i finished him off and killed him.

I left the room and met up with Shiva then we both left hell and went back to being alive then i turned to Shiva and asked her if she would like to come back to underground city with me and she accepted it and came back to underground city and there we made a statue dedicated to Celeste and Frost then Shiva asked me to marry her and i accepted her proposal and we lived in a world that's not totally free of monsters but that's my life fighting monsters with Shiva beside me.

And that's my life story of the story of how i got to the year 3499, destroyed the devil man and became a hero with a few kids on the way.

the end


End file.
